


package deal

by just_in_cases



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, super fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_in_cases/pseuds/just_in_cases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's given up on dating to focus all of his attention on his five year old daughter. That is, until he meets Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	package deal

Harry’s phone buzzes in his pocket as he’s cleaning up the bakery one night. He sets his washrag down on the counter and pulls it out. There’s a text message from Zayn waiting for him along with a picture:

_she wanted to play dress up, says she loves you! - z_

The picture that’s attached is of Hannah, Harry’s five year old daughter. She’s wearing one of Harry’s jumpers and it’s swallowing her whole, dragging against the floor. One of his floral headscarves is wrapped around her mop of curls and there’s a huge smile plastered on her face.

_she looks better in them than i do. tell her daddy loves her back. be home soon! - h_

Harry pockets his phone and picks the washrag back up. All of the stress from the long, trying day at the bakery seemed to fade away after getting the picture of his daughter. It’s always been like that, Hannah being the center of his universe, ever since he was 17 and his ex girlfriend told him that she couldn’t do it. That she was too young and wasn’t ready to take care of a baby. 

The only thing he’s known for the past five years is providing for his daughter. When the rest of his friends were all off at university, he was pulling long hours at the bakery while his mom watched Hannah. While Zayn and Liam were off professing their love for one another, Harry was curled up on the couch with Hannah, eating macaroni and cheese and watching The Little Mermaid for the twentieth time that month.

And, Harry’s been okay with that. At the beginning, it was hard. He missed being able to be a teenager. Hated that he had to tell his friends he couldn’t go to the big party on Saturday night because he had a baby to take care of. But now, Harry isn’t sure what he would do without this little girl in his life. They’ve always been this duo, Harry and Hannah. And they’re a pretty good duo, he thinks.

After he flicks the lights off, he makes his way out of the bakery. He pulls the door closed behind him with his foot, balancing boxes and a bag of trash in his arms. When he realizes that his keys are buried in his jacket pocket, he breathes out a _fuck._

“Do you need some help?”

Harry jumps about three feet in the air, can feel his heart beating rapidly. He just knows he’s getting mugged. This is how it goes in the movies, right? 

He slowly turns around and is met with a warm smile. And, okay, if this guy _is_ about to mug him, he’s doing a really good job at appearing sweet and innocent.

Before Harry can speak, the other boy is saying, “I just. I saw you were having trouble. I mean, I can leave if you want. Just figured I’d offer to help, is all.” 

All of Harry’s instincts are screaming at him to say no. To just lock the door to the bakery and head to his car as fast as he can. But there’s something about this boy. Something about his warm smile and his bright eyes that brings Harry to say “Yeah, sure.”

The other boy smiles and takes the bag of trash from Harry’s hand, leaving it free to reach into his jacket pocket and find the key. He locks the door and turns back towards the boy. “Thanks for that.”

They start down the sidewalk to the dumpster so they can throw away the bag of trash. Harry’s sneaking glances at the boy, notices the tattoos on his wrist poking out from under his jacket sleeves, the way he keeps fixing his fringe, and Harry may or may not have taken a glimpse at the way the boy’s arse moves when he walks. _Hey, he’s only human._

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when they make it to the dumpster and the other boy is throwing the bag of trash into it. “Need help with those boxes?” He asks as he nods towards Harry’s arms.

“Umm, yeah. Thanks.” Harry hands over one of the boxes, the one with the extra pastries that he always gets to take home at the end of the day. He’ll give some of them to Zayn, a thank you for watching Hannah. He may have snuck a chocolate donut away from the display case earlier in the day, as well. It’s Hannah’s favorite.

“I’m Louis, by the way.” The boy reaches a hand out towards Harry, smile plastered on his face that reaches from ear to ear. Harry notices the crinkles by his eyes.

“Harry.” He meets Louis’ outstretched hand, shakes it.

“So, Harry, where’s your car?” Louis asks as he looks around the parking lot.

“Right over here.”

By the time they make it to Harry’s car, Harry is almost doubled over, laughing at Louis’ story of his day. “I swear, okay. This lady had to be at least 70, gave me her number and said to call her if I wanted a good time. She _winked_ at me! I mean, I’m flattered, don’t get me wrong. But, I tend to like my suitors a little more on the masculine side of things.”

Harry stops laughing suddenly and looks up at Louis.

“As in, I’m into guys. Was that too blunt? I’m so sorry, sometimes I just say things without--”

He’s cut off by Harry, “No, no. Sorry, I just. Me too.” 

“Hey. Umm. This may be a little forward? And maybe a little presumptuous of me but I--”

He’s cut off by Harry’s phone buzzing in his pocket, “Sorry, just, I have to take this.”

Louis smiles, silently telling Harry it’s okay. Harry answers the phone, “Hey Z, what’s up?” Zayn tells him that Hannah started complaining of her stomach hurting after dinner and now she has a bit of a fever. “Okay, umm. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I’m just leaving work now. Thanks, Zayn.”

He turns back to Louis and hurriedly says, “Umm, I’m so sorry. Something came up and I really have to get home. It was really nice to meet you, and thanks for helping me with all of this.” He goes to shove the boxes in his car but is stopped when Louis reaches out and touches his arm. He only leaves his hand there for a second before pulling it back like he’s not sure he’s allowed to touch Harry.

“Can I at least have your number?” Louis asks hesitantly.

Harry thinks it over in his mind, decides to go against everything he’s told himself the past five years, “Yeah. Yeah, you can.” Louis hands over his phone, lets Harry type in his phone number before handing it back to him.

“Well, goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight, Louis.” Harry says as he climbs into his car and shuts the door behind him. When he pulls out of the parking lot, he glances back in his rearview mirror. Louis’ still standing in the same spot, looking down at his phone. Harry can see the smile on his face lit up from the phone screen.

When Harry gets home, he frantically opens the door, “Where’s Hannah?”

“She’s in her room, managed to get her down about five minutes ago.” Zayn says from where he’s sat on the couch, a look of guilt on his face. “I gave her some medicine for her fever, called your mom to ask how much to give her. I didn’t want to call you but she started asking for you, so.”

“Thanks Z, glad you were here to help,” Harry says as he makes his way to Hannah’s room. When he opens the door, he sees her laying in bed. She’s curled up in a ball and her eyebrows are furrowed together like she’s trying her hardest to sleep. He clicks the door shut behind him as quietly as he can, trying not to wake her, but she starts to stir anyway.

Her eyes open slightly, just enough to see Harry by her door. “Daddy,” she groans, stretching her arms out towards him.

“How are you feeling, Hannah Banana?” He kneels next to her bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“My tummy hurts,” she moans in response. “Uncle Zayn gave me yucky medicine but it still hurts.” Her lip starts to wobble and it breaks Harry’s heart. No matter how many times he’s dealt with her being sick, no matter aware he is that it’s only something minor, it still worries him sick. _It’s all part of being a parent_ , he remembers his mom telling him.

“I know, baby. Just have to give the medicine time to start working, then you’ll feel as good as new.” He moves her over in bed so he can lay down next to her. When he makes his way under her blankets, she scoots over next to him, lays her head on his chest. He starts running his fingers through her curls, knows it’s always helped her fall asleep, ever since she was a baby. “Want me to sing a song? Will that help?”

She responds with a yawn and a nod of her head.

He starts singing “You Are My Sunshine” and by the time he gets to the end of the song, Hannah’s breathing has evened out and he knows she’s asleep. He knows he should change out of his work clothes, maybe take a shower, but he’s worried about waking her now that she’s asleep. Instead, he settles in where he’s laying on her bed.

He doesn’t worry about Zayn. He knows he’ll let himself out of the flat.

He presses a kiss to Hannah’s forehead before closing his eyes and dozing off.

\---

Hannah’s fever is gone when she wakes up. To make up for her feeling bad the night before, he makes her her favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, and helps her draw a smiley face on them with whipped cream. 

They’re sitting at the kitchen table eating when Harry’s phone buzzes from the counter. He starts to stand up from the table before Hannah is stopping him.

“No daddy,” she says as she holds her hand up, “You know the rules. You have to eat all of your food before getting up!” She has a very serious look on her face, one that Harry knows he shouldn’t cross.

Harry remembers making that rule when Hannah went through a phase of never wanting to eat her vegetables. She was always in such a hurry to get up and watch cartoons that he had to make the rule. The only way she would agree to it is if he had to follow it as well.

“You’re right, sweetie,” he sits back down and sticks a forkful of eggs in his mouth. 

Hannah’s plate is clean before Harry’s and when she shows it to him, he let’s her go watch cartoons while he cleans up.

He’s washing the breakfast dishes when his phone buzzes again, a reminder that he has an unread text message. He sets down the plate he’s in the middle of washing and after he dries off his hands, he reaches for his phone and sees the text message is from an unknown number.

_Hi, it’s Louis from outside the bakery. It was nice to meet you last night, hope everything was okay at home._

_Was nice to meet you too. Everything’s okay now, thanks! - Harry_

He sets his phone down and makes to continue washing the dishes when his phone buzzes in quick succession. When he picks it up, he sees a string of texts from Louis.

_I didn’t get to ask you this last night because you got that phone call, but, do you think I could see you again? Like a date? - Louis_

_You don’t have to say yes - Louis_

_Just, let me know, okay. You were just really cute and really nice - Louis_

_I’m sorry, you can just ignore this. This is probably really forward of me. - Louis_

Harry’s smiling at his phone. Louis was really sweet the night before, and Harry would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he was attracted to him. But, Harry has a daughter to worry about, and she’s his number one priority. 

However, it’s been years since Harry’s been on a date, and it’s just one, it doesn’t mean they’re going to get married. It doesn’t even mean he has to tell Louis about Hannah. And what have Zayn and Liam and Niall been telling him? That he needs to get out there again?

Harry throws all caution to the wind and texts Louis back.

_A date. Sounds nice. :) - Harry_

He doesn’t even have time to set his phone down before Louis replies.

_Sweet :) Tomorrow? - Louis_

Tomorrow? Harry’s sure that one of the guys will watch Hannah for him. He shoots off a text to Niall just to make sure. When Niall tells him that he has no plans and would love to watch Hannah, he replies to Louis.

_Sounds good. What time and where? - Harry_

_There’s an Italian place down on Main St? 6:00? - Louis_

_I love Italian :) It’s a date. - Harry_

_:) - Louis_

He immediately sends a group text message to Zayn, Liam, and Niall.

_So, what do I wear on a date? - H_

\---

The next evening, Harry’s pacing the floor so much that even Hannah has realized something is wrong. He only stops when she makes her way over to him, grabs onto his hand and pulls him down to her eye level.

She grabs his face with her small hands. “Calm down, Daddy.”

He was fine last night after he agreed to the date, but he’s been a nervous wreck all day. It didn’t fully hit him that he’s going on a date for the first time in five years until he woke up this morning. He’s been out of it all day. He even burned Hannah’s toast at breakfast, and if there’s one thing Harry prides himself on, it’s that he’s an excellent cook.

“Sorry Hannah Banana, just a little nervous,” Harry admits.

“About what?” Hannah asks, looking at him with her big green eyes.

He feels bad lying to her, but he knows he can’t mention Louis yet. He knows he can’t do that until he knows Louis is a sure thing. And this is just one date. It doesn’t mean anything. “Just meeting someone important for dinner, is all.” That seems to suffice because after he pats the top of her head, she’s skipping to the other side of the room to see what Zayn’s reading.

It was only supposed to be Niall coming over to watch Hannah, but after he told the guys that he had a date, they all showed up around lunch time to get him ready. They helped him pick out his outfit (his best pair of jeans, the ones without the holes in the knees or the tape holding them together, a white t-shirt and his favorite flannel over it) and they’ve been trying to help calm his nerves, although the latter isn’t going so well.

“You’re going to be fine, you know,” Niall says from behind him.

He turns around to Niall, “It’s just. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

“It’s been too long, mate. You deserve this, Haz.” They both look over to where Hannah and Zayn are sitting in the chair. “Try not to worry about her so much. We’ve got her tonight, you just need to have fun.” Niall tells him.

He knows the guys are going to do a great job of watching Hannah tonight, there’s no doubt in his mind. But he’s nervous about going on the date. He hasn’t been out in five years. Not since he went on a date with a guy for the first time. Needless to say, it was a disaster. He got a phone call from his mom halfway through dinner asking him where Hannah’s teething ring was. When he told his date what the phone call was about, the guy bailed on him in the middle of dinner. Harry never saw him again.

From that night on, Hannah has been the focal point of Harry’s life. He realized that raising a daughter on his own was what he should be focusing on, not dating.

So, it’s been awhile. And Harry has every right to be nervous.

“But what if he finds out about Hannah and wants nothing to do with me?” Harry worries.

Liam sidles up to Harry, “If your daughter is the deal breaker Harry, just call one of us and we’ll come and get you. He’s not worth your time if he finds out about her and wants nothing to do with you because of it.”

Niall agrees and Harry remembers why these three are his best friends. They’ve always been protective of him and Hannah. 

When it’s time to leave, the guys come over and each give Harry a hug as they tell him to relax and have fun. The last person he hugs is Hannah. He picks her up off the floor and gives her a tight squeeze until she’s kicking and laughing. “You have fun with your uncles, Hannah Banana. Don’t let them get into too much trouble!” 

“I won’t, Daddy!” He kisses her nose before setting her back down.

He opens the door, grabs his jacket, and takes one final look at the four smiling faces looking back at him. “I won’t be out too late,” he assures them before walking out and closing the door behind him.

\----

Harry arrives at the Italian place fifteen minutes before Louis is set to show up. He’s pacing in front of the restaurant, mumbling to himself when he feels a tap on the shoulder. When he turns around, he’s inches from Louis’ face.

“Hi, Harry,” Louis says, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Hi,” is the only thing Harry can bring himself to say. He’s sort of breathless now that Louis is standing in front of him. He looks amazing and the light from the restaurant’s sign is catching on the blue of his eyes.

“Should we go get a table?” Louis asks, motioning towards the restaurant.

Harry nods his head and Louis makes to open the door, standing aside and letting Harry walk through first. _A gentleman_ , Harry thinks to himself.

After they’ve been seated and ordered their meals, the nerves slowly start to leave Harry. Being on a date isn’t so bad, he thinks. It’s just like riding a bike. Even if you haven’t been on one in a long time, all the motions sort of come back to you.

Harry’s in the middle of telling Louis about how Zayn, Niall, and Liam became his best friends when he reaches into his jacket pocket and feels something plastic. He pulls it out and looks down to find Hannah’s favorite bracelet. The bracelet Harry gave her when she was nervous about her school Christmas concert the year before. Her “good luck bracelet”, he called it when he gave it to her. It has a big H engraved on a heart pendant, “So you don’t forget how much I love you,” he remembers telling her.

“Can’t believe she left this in my pocket,” Harry mumbles under his breath. He goes to put the bracelet back in his pocket but he’s interrupted by Louis.

“What was that?” Louis asks.

“Huh?” Harry responds, trying his best to play it off like nothing happened.

Louis gestures towards Harry’s hand, the one holding the bracelet, “You said ‘can’t believe she left this in my pocket.’ Who is she?”

_This is it,_ Harry thinks, _this is where I tell him I have a daughter and he makes some excuse that he has to leave and I never hear from him again._

Harry could make up a lie about the whole thing, try to avoid the issue and move on like he never said anything. But then he thinks back to what Liam said, and Liam is right. If Louis learns about Hannah and then wants nothing to do with Harry, he’s not worth Harry’s time. It’s probably better he figures that out sooner than later, he thinks.

Louis must be able to tell that Harry is arguing with himself inside his head. He reaches over and lays his hand on top of Harry’s, gives a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, you can tell me. Whatever it is.”

“My daughter,” Harry says before looking up and searching for Louis’ reaction. Louis is just sitting with a fond smile on his face. He squeezes Harry’s hand, encouraging him to continue. “Her name is Hannah, she’s five and she’s the most important thing in my life.”

Before Harry realizes it, he’s spending the next ten minutes gushing about his daughter. Louis’ eyes and hand never once leave Harry’s. 

“So, yeah,” Harry says, finishing up his train of thought. “I have a daughter. It’s never been easy, and I understand if you want this to be our first and last date because of it.” He looks down at his lap solemnly, waits for Louis’ response to the whole thing.

“Does she have your eyes?” Louis asks.

Harry pictures Hannah’s wide green eyes in his mind, “Yeah, why?”

“Just trying to picture her in my head, is all.” Harry looks up at Louis then and is met with all sorts of questions about Hannah. Harry’s biting his lip to try to hide his smile.

“I have four younger sisters, myself. I sort of helped raise all of them, not the same as having my own daughter, but sometimes I felt like I was responsible for them.” Louis admits.

“Wait,” Harry says, “So, it isn’t too much for you? I mean, I understand if it is. I’ve been a dad for five years and sometimes it’s too much for me. I don’t have an out, Louis. But you do. You can walk away right now and there’ll be no hard feelings” 

Louis glances out the window at the cars driving by. “Harry, after I met you outside of the bakery, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Like, all I knew was your name and where you worked but that whole night I went home and you were just in my brain. I want to see more of you. I want to get to know more of you. And if you come as a package deal with your daughter, then that’s fine with me. She’s part of who you are. I’m great with kids. I helped raise my four sisters and I’ve sat through more princess tea parties than I’d like to admit.” Harry clutches Hannah’s bracelet as Louis continues, “And I hope that you let me meet her someday, even if it’s not soon. I know it must be scary to think of letting that happen. I just really want to see you more than tonight and I hope that leads to meeting her as well. I don’t want an out.”

By the time he finishes, Louis’ leaning forward on his elbows, holding Harry’s hand with both of his and Harry thinks he might actually understand. He knows Louis isn’t going to run away because of it and he’s not going to push meeting his daughter. He’s going to let Harry do this when he’s ready, and that’s exactly what Harry thought he’d never find.

“I’d like to see you again, too.” Harry doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he’s blushing.

They finish their meal and walk out of the restaurant, stopping outside the door to say goodnight. 

“Harry, I just want to let you know that--”

He’s cut off by Harry leaning down, planting a kiss on his lips. When Harry pulls away, Louis is left breathless.

“I’ll see you, Louis.”

Harry starts to walk backwards away from Louis, smile on his face so big that his dimples are on display. The last thing he sees before he turns away from Louis is Louis bringing his hand up to his mouth, touching where Harry’s lips had just been.

The smile doesn’t leave Harry’s face the entire trip home. When he gets back to his flat and walks in the door, he’s nearly attacked by his daughter. Just before she gets to him, he bends down and scoops her up, swings her around in a circle before setting her on his hip.

“Did you have fun, Daddy?” Hannah asks. There’s chocolate all over her face, she obviously convinced the guys to let her have ice cream after dinner.

He uses his jacket sleeve to wipe at her mouth. “Yeah, sweetie. I had fun. You go wash up, okay? If you go change into your pajamas I’m sure your uncles will help sing you a song before you go to sleep.”

He lets Hannah down on the floor and she bolts down the hallways into her bedroom. When he looks towards the couch, Zayn, Niall, and Liam are standing up with massive smiles on their faces.

“So?” Zayn asks.

“I told him,” Harry says, “I told him and he wanted to know more about her and he didn’t run away. He wants to keep seeing me and he wants to meet her, when I’m ready.”

All three of them come around the couch and engulf Harry in a group hug, telling them how proud they are of him.

Before the guys leave that night, the four of them sing Hannah to sleep. When they’re gone and the flat is quiet, Harry makes his way to his own bedroom, slips out of his clothes and crawls into bed. Before rolling over and closing his eyes, he takes one more look at his phone.

_Had a great time tonight. Hope Hannah’s good luck bracelet worked. xx - L_

_It did,_ Harry thinks to himself before rolling over and falling asleep.

\---

On their fifth date, Harry invites Louis over to meet Hannah. He’s nervous, of course, but he’s reminded himself over and over again that this is a good idea. It’s only been five dates and he can already see this relationship with Louis lasting. They just click, is the thing. Like two puzzle pieces that were waiting to find their match. 

Hannah’s sitting on the living room floor playing with her toy dinosaurs that Niall bought her as a Christmas present last year. She’s wearing her favorite dress, the one that brings out the green in her eyes. Harry had told her earlier that his special friend was coming to meet her, that he was really important to Harry but she would get to decide if he gets to stick around. As soon as he told her, she ran into her room and grabbed her favorite dress, told Harry that this was a special day and she needed to look her very best.

He’s leaning against the wall, watching Hannah play when there’s a knock on the door. He takes a deep breath before opening it and pressing a kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth.

“I’m nervous,” Louis admits. It’s nice to know Harry isn’t the only one who is.

Harry takes Louis’ hand and gives it a squeeze before pulling him into the flat, “She’s going to love you.”

“Hannah!” Harry calls into the living room, catching his daughter’s attention. “This is Louis.”

Hannah stands up from where she’s sat on the floor, fixes her dress as she walks over to where Harry and Louis are standing. She reaches her hand out for a handshake and Harry swells up with a sense of pride. It’s nice to see her remembering the good manners he’s taught her. Louis meets her in the middle, “Hello Miss Hannah. It’s nice to meet you.”

She smiles, showing off her missing front tooth. “Hi. Do you want to play dinosaurs with me?”

Louis looks over to Harry for a sign that this is okay, and Harry just gives a short nod of the head before Hannah is pulling Louis to the middle of the living room.

The scene in front of him is almost too much to take. He decides he needs a second to himself. “I’m going to get us something to drink, be right back.”

When he gets to the kitchen, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends his mom a text message.

_He’s playing dinosaurs with her. Is it too early to think I’m in love? - H_

He takes a sip of his water and his phone starts buzzing in his hand.

_Never too early, H. So happy for you. xx_

Harry closes his eyes, lets all of this sink in before he walks back into the living room. When he exits the kitchen, he sees Hannah poking her head out from behind the couch. She’s holding her finger up to her mouth, signalling for Harry to be quiet.

Harry takes a sweeping look around the room, searching for Louis. Suddenly he appears behind the coffee table, holding his hands like claws and giving a loud growl that makes Hannah shriek and run behind Harry’s legs. 

“It’s Louis-saurus, Daddy! We have to catch him! But be careful! He’s very dangerous!” She declares.

He pats her head, still looking at Louis, “Is that so? Think it might take the both of us, what do you think?

She nods her head and Harry bends down to her level, “You go behind the couch and I’ll go this way. He’ll be trapped!” He whispers to her.

They carry out their plan and attack Louis from both sides, ending up in a pile on the floor. Hannah can’t stop laughing and Louis shifts his body around to look at Harry, “Think she likes me?”

“I think she loves you,” Harry replies, pressing a quick kiss to Louis’ temple, “makes two of us.”

Louis is beaming at that, “Think I love the Styles duo, too.”

Harry has to hide his face in Louis’ neck to conceal the redness on his cheeks.

\---

Hannah’s ten years old when Louis asks Harry to marry him. She’s standing behind Louis, holding the puppy she got for Christmas while Louis kneels down on one knee in front of Harry. Her dimples are showing, this is the most excited Harry’s ever seen her.

Harry manages to find his voice, “Are you sure, Lou? I mean, you’re positive about this?” He keeps looking between the two of them, expecting this to all be a dream. But this is real. Louis is kneeling down in front of him, ring box in his hands and Hannah is clutching onto her puppy, anticipating her dad’s answer.

“Harry,” Louis begins, “I said from that very first date that I didn’t want out. I meant it.”

Both Harry and Hannah are wiping away tears when Harry says, “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” Louis stands up to give Harry a hug, but before he wraps his arms around Harry, he’s reaching for Hannah, bringing her into the hug as well.

They’ve always been a package, Harry and Hannah, and now Louis’ included, too.


End file.
